Bragas en el sostén
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Literalmente. Kagome guardó unas bragas en su sostén, ¿de verdad no quieren saber por qué? •& Reto de cumpleaños del foro ¡Siéntate!, para Peachilein.


•

 **Bragas en el sostén**

—terminado en _Enero 28, 2017_

•

Al amanecer de ese día, nadie podía haber previsto los acontecimientos que sucederían… ni siquiera de una manera muy vaga. Para ser correctos, Inuyasha y Kagome no los podrían haber previsto, en parte porque venían enfrascados de una discusión desde hace 500 años (literalmente), y en parte porque se habían olvidado que la familia de la sacerdotisa era… especial. En cambio, el abuelo Higurashi, la mamá de Kagome y Sōta —que, no tan tranquilos, los esperaban sentados en torno a la mesa— _sabían_ de manera exacta cómo podría acabar todo: sorprendentemente bien o tremendamente mal. Pero cierto era el hecho de que era demasiado tarde para cambiar algo, y que, incluso de haberlo intentando, no lo hubieran logrado.

Pero basta de esta introducción tan extraña; vayamos a lo que ocurrió un día, como cualquier otro, en que Kagome regresaba a su casa para tomar unas mini-vacaciones de tres días… que de vacaciones no tenían nada porque debía estudiar para un horda de exámenes sedientos de sangre.

—¡Lo que tú no entiendes es que debo hacer esto si quiero aprobar y ser alguien en mi vida!

—¡Pero si tú ya eres alguien!

—¡Me refiero a un trabajo, Inuyasha! —gritó tirando la mochila hacia el otro lado. Inuyasha la sostuvo de la cintura y saltó hacia fuera del pozo sin titubear.

—¡Tú ya tienes un trabajo! ¡Recolectar los fragmentos de la perla _que rompiste_! ¿Lo recuerdas? Además, ¿qué clase de trabajo necesitas aquí si Naraku nos mata a todos al tener la puta perla completa?

—¡No intentes confundirme!... que tú no sabías nada de viajes en el tiempo. Así que _chitón_.

—¡No me chites bla bla bla bla! ¡Bla bla!

—Bla bla bla. ¡Siéntate! Bla bla bla…

Para entonces ya habían llegado a la casa y Sōta los recibió con una gran sonrisa nerviosa, sin escuchar lo que decían (siempre era un gran _bla bla bla_ cuando discutían). Inuyasha se limpiaba la tierra que tenía en la cara conteniendo la ira que sentía (ya había pasado de moda sentarlo, vamos).

—Aquí… huelo algo raro.

—¿Fuego?¿Demonios? ¿El pastel de manzana de mamá que te provoca problemas estomacales?

Inuyasha la miró de reojo entre que seguían a Sōta hacia la cocina.

—Más bien que tu hermano está tramando algo.

Kagome no pudo decir nada. Cuando arribaron a la cocina se vio asediada por abrazos de su madre y abuelo. Inuyasha recibió un abrazo también (estaba tan rojo como su haori) y hasta un apretón de orejas (y creyó saber con certeza quién había sido). No les dejaron ni hablar, le sacaron la mochila de encima y les obligaron a sentarse a la mesa, todo en apenas unos segundos.

—¡La comida está lista!

Kagome comenzó a sospechar que, en realidad, Inuyasha tenía razón. Había algo raro ahí. Y no solo Sōta tramaba algo, parecía que también su mamá y abuelo formaban parte del plan misterioso… del que Inuyasha de repente no se preocupaba. Estaba tan absorto viendo el tremendo tazón de ramen que le habían puesto justo debajo de las narices que ni se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de la familia de Kagome. Habían intentado algo similar con ella (distraerla con su comida favorita), pero se obligó a prestar atención.

Sōta y su madre se mostraban muy nerviosos, pero el abuelo parecía un poco más contento de lo habitual. Había en su rostro _algo_ … ¿era la sombra de una travesura realizada? Kagome no lo podía decir con seguridad, pero estaba casi segura. Comenzó a sentir unos nervios parecidos a los de su hermano. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

El almuerzo pasó entre charlas triviales (aunque Inuyasha no habló en ninguna), y, si bien Kagome repartió miradas interrogadoras a diestra y siniestra, no hubo ningún comentario sobre ningún plan misterioso ni ninguna sorpresa ni nada que justificara el alterado comportamiento de sus familiares. Así que, una vez juntaron los trastos, Kagome se las arregló para acorralar a Sōta y su cara de ciervo a punto de ser decapitado, tratado de manera correcta y colgado de una pared de un gran y acogedor salón.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sōta? ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada de nada, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Has visto algo?

—¡Sōta! ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada, hermana, de verdad… —Sōta soltó una larga risa nerviosa, mirando para los lados. Kagome se dio cuenta que buscaba con desesperación el rescate de su madre.

—Sōtaaaaa…

—¡De verdad, hermanita! Solo… no sé… es decir, ¿hay algún lugar donde esconder… crees que…? ¡No pudimos encontrarlo! ¡En realidad no pudimos evitarlo! ¡Ni hacer nada al respecto! Que lo sepas.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? —gruñó Inuyasha apareciendo detrás de ellos. Miró el modo en que Sōta intentaba defenderse de las garras malévolas de Kagome y sintió verdadera compasión. Él sabía mejor que nadie el miedo que su compañ… que Kagome lograba provocar—. Deja al mocoso, ¿no ves lo que logras? Se hará pis del miedo.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Sōta.

—Inuyasha, es verdad, están tramando algo. ¿Qué crees tú que sea? Tengo miedo… tal vez deberíamos regresar a tu época.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja. Entre que Kagome e Inuyasha parecían comenzar una charla que derivaría en una nueva discusión (otra vez), Sōta aprovechó para hacer mutis por el foro (o por la izquierda, en este caso).

—¿Y tus exámenes qué? Con lo que me fastidiaste para venir aquí… Mira, si quieres regresar, por mi bien. Pero tu madre me dijo que hará ramen otra vez esta noche y me parece una falta de respeto irnos así como así. ¡Ya planificaron todo para estos días!

—¿De qué falta de respeto hablas? ¿Y tú desde cuando _no_ faltas el respeto?

—Bleh, es como si no me conocieras.

—Pues cuando se trata de ramen eres bastante predecible… si nos quedamos aquí, debemos descubrir de qué va todo esto antes de que se desate algo muy parecido o igual al Apocalipsis.

—¿A poco qué?

Kagome suspiró.

—No importa. Intenta escuchar si Sōta y mamá hablan de algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieras.

Pero Sōta y Naomi Higurashi no intercambiaron más que unas cuentas miradas con los ojos bien abiertos. Ni siquiera intentaron convencer al abuelo que se diera por vencido. Ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque viejo (y un poco senil, a ojos de su consternada hija), el abuelo había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias. Y vaya si le había salido bien.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo en calma. Kagome había intentando olvidarse del plan misterioso (o lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en su casa) para concentrarse en los exámenes que tenía en puerta. Inuyasha, aburrido y habiéndose dado por vencido de intentar convencer a Kagome de hacer algo más divertido (no piensen mal, él tenía en mente dar un paseo por ahí y comer de esas cosas ricas del futuro), se había recostado en la cama de la sacerdotisa y jugaba con una pelotita anti-estrés que se había comprado Kagome tiempo atrás, cuando comenzaron a alinearse las peleas contra demonios con sus tareas de la secundaria.

—Oye, Kagome…

—Si no es importante, no me interrumpas.

Se hizo el silencio un momento. Kagome aprovechó para releer por quinta vez el mismo párrafo. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y apretó dos veces la pelotita.

—¿Qué es importante?

Kagome volvió a suspirar. Tendría que leer el párrafo por sexta vez.

—Que Naraku toque a la puerta disfrazado de niña exploradora y quiera venderte galletas envenenadas.

—Creí que Naraku no podía pasar a esta época. Además, creo que nos intentaría matar con-

—Me refiero a que si hay peligro inminente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bleh, está bien, está bien. Sigue con eso.

A pesar de su muda promesa de dejarle estudiar con tranquilidad, Inuyasha comenzó a inhalar y exhalar de manera mucho más ruidosa de lo normal. Y, de cuando en cuando, soltaba algún suspiro laaaaargo y luego otro laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo que demostrara cuán aburrido estaba.

—¡Es suficiente!

Kagome se había incorporado de su asiento y se giró a verlo con el libro de Matemática en una mano y el de Historia en la otra —si Inuyasha hubiera entendido algo del mundo moderno, podría decirles que (según su sabio criterio) estudiar dos cosas al mismo tiempo era el motivo de que Kagome desaprobara una y otra vez. Antes de decidirse cuál libro lanzarle (preferentemente, el de Matemática), se escuchó un sonido muy parecido al frufrú de las sedas al deslizarse por debajo de la puerta un sobre cerrado.

Se retiraron las armas e Inuyasha pudo dejar de escudarse detrás de la pelotita anti-estrés (con la que iba a golpear a Kagome en un intento desesperado de distraer su atención para escapar, idea que abandonó de inmediato cuando tomó nota de que Kagome podría sentarle y hacerle tragar la pelotita en cuestión por un agujero o por otro).

—Creo que ese fue tu abuelo —aseguró Inuyasha incorporándose de la cama. Kagome se apresuró a dejar los libros a un lado para correr a abrir la puerta. Pudo observar a su abuelo escapando a razón de cero punto dos kilómetros por hora, con una sonrisa de diablillo que podría verse desde la estratósfera.

—Mm…

—Sé que no te va a gustar mucho más lo que voy a decirte —dijo él, mientras Kagome levantaba la carta del suelo—. Pero por cómo cuchichean tu madre y tu hermano, está por desatarse ese a poco cosa.

—¿El Apocalipsis? ¿Qué están diciendo?

—Pues que se suponía que Sōta vigilara al abuelo y que… espera, ahora quieren dejar la casa.

—¿Cómo que dejar la casa?

—Eso dicen. Ahí está tu madre corriendo escaleras arriba…

Kagome la miró aparecer y dirigirle una sonrisa forzada.

—El viejo se fue por allá —indicó Inuyasha, señalando la otra parte de la planta alta, por donde el abuelo había escapado vilmente luego de dejar la misiva. Naomi corrió hacia la habitación donde se había escondido.

Kagome lo observó con severidad.

—Si quieren dejar la casa no deberías facilitarleel camino, tonto. Esto es lo que tanto estaban tramando o escondiendo, o lo que sea. Lo que esté en este sobre.

—Pues bien. ¿Qué es? Ábrelo.

—Nada de eso. ¡No podemos verlo! Caeremos en la trampa y luego sí se desatará el Apocalipsis. La tierra se abrirá al medio y los demonios nos agarrarán de las pantorrillas para llevarnos hacia el infierno.

—Ah, ya, ya sé lo que es la a poco cosa. Pero no creo que unos humanos puedan desatarlo, Kagome. Y si así fuera, tengo a Colmillo aquí. No hay nada que temer. Hasta puedo proteger al niño, a tu madre y al viejo.

La chica le dirigió una nada-feliz mirada y luego sopesó el peso de la carta en sus manos. ¿Qué tan inteligente era tentar al destino?... Kagome sabía que no debía entregarse a las ideas de una mente un poco senil y un poco pasada de historias fantásticas de su adorado abuelo. Con toda seguridad, aquel viejito no podía hacerles ningún mal, pero… ¿valía la pena tomar el riesgo? Considerando que se trataba, con absoluta certeza, de una idea de su abuelo, ¿sería una buena idea romper el sello del sobre y develar el contenido?

Inuyasha parecía impaciente por hacerlo, mirando el rostro de Kagome y luego la carta, y otra vez volvía a empezar.

—¡No, no, no! Ya te lo he dicho, no pasará nada. Bueno, sí pasará algo, pero nada malo. —La voz del abuelo rompió el silencio mientras era arrastrado por su hija hacia la planta baja. Miró a su nieta y al medio demonio y soltó una risa divertida.— ¡Oye, esa carta es para Inuyasha, Kagome! ¡Deja que la abra! ¡Es el último deseo de un viejo moribundo!

—¡Papá, no estás moribundo!

—¡Agonizante!

—¡Ni agonizando!

—¡De un viejo con poco hilo en el carretel!

—Ay, papá… Kagome, no le hagas caso —pidió Naomi con una sonrisa, mirando a su hija con ímpetu—. Si quieres, yo me encargo de la carta. Me la das y olvidamos esto.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Es mi último deseo!

La madre de Kagome volvió a callarlo y siguieron camino escaleras abajo entre murmullos apresurados. No cabía duda de que estaba regañándolo como si se tratara de un niño.

—Dice que ese no es asunto suyo y no debería meterse —comentó Inuyasha ante la cara de desconcierto de Kagome—. No sé de qué habla, pero no creo que tu abuelo desate el a poco ese ni ningún otro a poco. Es demasiado viejo para eso. Tiene un pie en el otro lado, no va a estar llamando demonios.

—¡Inuyasha!

—Solo digo, ¿de acuerdo? —bufó—. Como sea, abre esa maldita carta. No me mires así, después de todo es para mí, ya lo oíste. Y, además, no puede ser tan aburrido como verte leer esos libros interminables.

Kagome le dedicó otra mirada sombría y un "¡Siéntate!" mental, y luego rompió el sello. En ese mismo instante, bien podría haberse abierto la tierra al medio y llevarlos a las profundidades del averno. Pelear por sus vidas les hubiera borrado algunos momentos real y llanamente vergonzosos.

—Tardas demasiado —gruñó él, para a continuación robarle la carta de las manos. Kagome parpadeó e intentó recuperarla, pero para cuando fue capaz de hacerlo, era un poco… no, demasiado tarde. Inuyasha había descubierto el contenido y observaba el mensaje con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

—N-na-nada, nada. Solo… toma. No, mejor no, no tomes. ¡Que no, mierda!

—¡Inuyasha, dámelo!

El sobre se partió a la mitad y una tela increíble (de lo diminuta que era) cayó al suelo con delicadeza. Kagome la observó con un tic en la ceja izquierda mientras sostenía su parte del sobre. La otra parte la tenía Inuyasha junto a lo que sin dudas eran fotografías.

—¿Qué…?

Inuyasha levantó la tela apenas sosteniéndola con sus garras del dedo índice y pulgar. Del pequeño círculo que formaban sus dedos colgaba una fina prenda interior femenina, de finísimos bordes, y finísima y traslúcida tela.

—¿Esto…? ¿Qué…?

—¡SUÉLTALO, DÁMELO!

Kagome se los sacó de las garras con fuerza inusitada y (entre que Inuyasha intentaba recuperar el ritmo cardíaco normal luego de tremendo susto) se metió las… interesantes y sexys bragas debajo de la remera. En su sostén para ser exactos.

—¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ VES?!

—Y ahora… ¡¿qué te pasa, eh?! ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Qué rayos era eso de todos modos?

—¡No te importa! ¡No tienes por qué ver ni tocar mi ropa interior! ¡Ni… y eso no deberían habértelo...! ¡ABUELO!

—¿Eso…? —Los colores en el rostro de Inuyasha se encendieron con la misma velocidad que uno dice 'Supercalifragilísticoespialidoso' una vez que ha aprendido a decirlo—. ¿Era tu… tus… tus bragas?

—¡NO!-lo-digas-… en voz alta. Son… esto es un infortunado accidente. No se suponía que las vieras. Mi abuelo, verás…

Kagome había empezado a tartamudear justo después de ver los intensos colores en el rostro de Inuyasha. Había soñado más de una vez que Inuyasha tocaba con sus garras su ropa, su ropa interior y varias cosas más de ella, pero no de esa forma. No en ese contexto. No con la casa llena de gente. Y claramente la ropa interior la debía llevar puesta, no caer de un sobre que han pasado por debajo de la puerta como un sucio secreto que podría utilizarse para acariciarse cierto miembro en forma de alien que cuelga entre las dos piernas de una persona de sexo masculino, para ser justos y precisos, y otras palabras sinónimos de exactos, por todos los dioses egipcios, griegos y romanos si se quería.

La risa nerviosa de Kagome dio paso a un incómodo silencio.

—Pues no sé para qué querrías algo tan transparente. No creo que oculte tanto. Y luego… he visto taparrabos más adecuados para esa tarea.

Inuyasha podría haber mencionado también una idea fugaz que cruzó su cabeza, como que Kagome podía pedir consejo a Kōga por taparrabos de calidad, pero no quería que su competencia se mencionara en lo más mínimo, y menos en el contexto de ropa interior de Kagome, por un demonio.

—¡No se supone que oculte! ¡Es ropa interior sexy!

Claro que se arrepintió de inmediato de decir eso, porque podía ver el efecto en él. La mente de Inuyasha no dejaba de procesar información que nunca antes había… bueno, eso sería mentir y soy fiel a mis lectores. Yo no miento... a menos que sea una situación extrema, y dado que no lo es, podría decirles con convicción que Inuyasha más de una vez había pensado en Kagome en noches solitarias… en noches no tan solitarias… en noches… y en días… de alguna manera que no era del todo correcto pensar. ¡PERO mantenía esos pensamientos bajo llave! La quería demasiado como para arruinar todo con su instinto de perro en celo.

Sin embargo… ¿cómo se vería esa diminuta prenda en el cuerpo de Kagome? Sería un pensamiento recurrente, sin duda.

—¡No! Es decir… es… escucha. Olvidemos esto. ¡No pasó nada! ¡Eso… jamás deberías haberlo visto y… bórralo de tu mente! ¡Listo! A estudiar.

—Eso que guardas… —" _en tu sostén",_ podría haber dicho, pero agradezcamos que no.— Eso… ¿por qué tu abuelo...?

—Mi abuelo… no hace falta decirlo, ¿no? Está un poco… cu-cú, ya sabes.

Inuyasha asintió, aún con el rostro colorado.

—Ya. Claro que sí. ¿Y qué hago con las fotos?

—¿Qué fotos?

—Pues estas —siguió él—. No sé qué trama tu abuelo, pero…

Kagome le quitó las fotografías de las manos con rapidez. Más que fotos eran recortes de revistas del estilo de Playboy. Mujeres voluptuosas en incómodas y sexys poses, con el viento moviendo sus largos cabellos, el agua recorriendo sus cuerpos semidesnudos…

No estaba muy segura de qué decir. No era muy difícil sacar una conclusión, aunque no tuviera mucho sentido. Todas las mujeres de las fotos tenían largo cabello negro y ondulado, y ojos marrones. En lo demás, podía decir Kagome, no se parecían demasiado a ella. Es decir, ella no era una modelo. No tenía las piernas tan largas, ni el estómago tan plano, ni el busto tan prominente, ni el culo tan perfecto. ¿De dónde mierda salían esas mujeres, después de todo?

—Quisiera que quemáramos estos recortes —susurró, enfocando la vista en el suelo. No quería ver más fotos para muchachos (y no tanto) cachondos, pero tampoco podía enfrentarse a la mirada de Inuyasha. ¿Habría llegado él a la misma conclusión? ¿Qué su abuelo había intentado…? ¿Su abuelo había perdido la cabeza y era un pervertido, o solo lo segundo?

Inuyasha sí había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Sōta se asomó por la puerta, mirándolos con cierta precaución.

—Lo lamento, hermana —murmuró. Kagome e Inuyasha se dedicaron a mirarlo con los rostros encendidos y muchas ganas de estrangular a alguien—. Cuando nos contó la idea... intentamos frenarlo, pero él escondió la carta y luego…

—Creo que deberíamos internarlo.

—¡No! Es que tiene muy mala compañía, conoció a un anciano en el puesto de revistas y una cosa llevó a la otra… ¡ni siquiera fue él quien hizo la carta!

—¿Me estás diciendo que un anciano desconocido y pervertido estuvo husmeando mi ropa interior?

—Pues… no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que sí.

—Sōta. Vete.

—Lo siento de veras, hermana. Mamá ya le ha prohibido hablar con el anciano de nuevo… si eso… Ya, mejor me voy.

—¿Hace cuánto que están ahí fuera? —preguntó la chica una vez su hermano se hubo marchado... con su madre y su abuelo siguiéndole los pasos. Inuyasha había optado por cruzarse de brazos y mirar por la ventana (para no salir corriendo detrás de esos tres, levantarlo en andas y lanzarlos hacia el otro lado de la casa).

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no?

—¡Es que no recaí en su presencia hasta recién! ¡Había visto esas fotos y tenía TUS bragas en MIS manos! ¡No estaba prestando atención!

Inuyasha enmudeció y Kagome hizo lo mismo.

Decir que tenía las bragas de Kagome en sus manos no estaba planeado y tampoco le había hecho sentir más cómodo con el asunto. Él había planificado muchas veces cómo llegar a ese punto, pero eso no era, ni de cerca, el mejor de sus planes. Era posiblemente el peor. Y el que nunca había planificado.

—Creo que debería volver a mi época. Y… ver… si… ¿Naraku tiene ganas de pelear?

—Lamento todo esto. No quería… No sé en qué estaba pensando mi abuelo. Ya está un poco viejo.

Inuyasha sí sabía que estaba pensando el maldito viejo ladino, él y el amigo de él, que también era un maldito viejo ladino _y_ pervertido (al que tenía que recordar golpear hasta que le doliera ir a cagar por tocar la ropa de Kagome). Quería que Inuyasha viera que Kagome podía verse como las chicas de esas fotos. Que Kagome guardaba ropa interior que él podía ver si tan solo no fuera tan…

—¡Estaba pensando en ser bisabuelo antes de morir! —gritó—. ¡El último deseo de un hombre moribundo!

—¡Que no estás moribundo!

—¡¿Pueden irse?! —pidió Kagome de nuevo. Por lo visto, jamás habían abandonado la escena, tan solo se habían alejado un poco. La chica se apuró a cerrarles la puerta en la cara, encerrándose con Inuyasha en su habitación. Con unas malditas bragas sexys en su maldito sostén.

Quién. Lo hubiera. Dicho.

—Bien. Bien. El Apocalipsis podría ser peor.

No, claro que no. No podía ser peor que eso. Porque cuando uno en verdad desea que ocurra el Apocalipsis (que la tierra se abriera de una vez, ¿qué rayos estaban esperando los demonios? ¡Si tenía los fragmentos consigo en esa misma habitación!) para evitar seguir pensando en el asunto, entonces de verdad no había algo peor que eso. No creía poder seguir viendo a Inuyasha al rostro. Y además, esas diminutas bragas _igual_ le molestaban. Tal vez porque no estaban diseñadas para ser introducidas de manera apresurada dentro de un sostén en uso.

—Seguro podemos olvidar esto. ¿Verdad?

El rostro de Inuyasha no indicaba que pudiera olvidar nada de eso. Ni las fotos. Ni las bragas. Ni la imagen mental de Kagome usando las bragas en una pose como la de las fotos.

Ni los recuerdos de ver a Kagome desnuda por error.

Esos recuerdos no ayudaban.

No, no estaban ayudando.

—Claro. Podemos olvidar esto.

—Sí. Claro que sí. Es decir, ¡ni que fuera como esas modelos! ¡Nadie se ve así de bien!

Eso tampoco ayudaba,… a la autoestima de Kagome. Eso era un complot, un boicot de ella hacia ella. Se estaba haciendo bullying, sola, sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Hacía falta recordarle a Inuyasha que no era tan bella ni sexy como las mujeres de esas fotos? Claro que no. ¿Hacía falta recordarse a ella misma que posiblemente la única forma de que Inuyasha viera esa ropa interior sexy comprada no-tan-por-error-como-cabría-esperar fuera en una escena montada por su un-poco-demasiado-senil abuelo? Claro que no.

Todo eso se debió ver en el rostro compungido de Kagome, porque Inuyasha habló sin siquiera reparar en lo que decía.

—Tú te ves bien.

Kagome lo miró, sintiendo un calor alzarse desde sus pies hasta su rostro.

—Es-es decir, te he visto desnuda y estás muy bien y no… NO, no- ¡no quiero decir que! ¡Y además! ¡QUÉ… QUIERO! ¡QUIERO DECIR QUE NO ME IMPORTAN LAS BRAGAS QUE USES! ¡ME GUSTAS MÁS TÚ QUE TODAS ESAS MUJERES Y NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESTO!

» ¡MIERDA! —agregó. Y se quedó en silencio. Las mejillas rojas como dos manzanas, la mirada enfocada en sus desnudos pies, sus manos en puños, aferrando lo que había quedado en su poder de la carta destruida.

—Eso es muy… dulce…

A excepción de la parte de recordarle que la había visto desnuda —más de una vez (y mucho más de una, dos y tres veces mentalmente)—, había sido… lindo. Casi perfecto.

—Olvidemos esto. De verdad que hubiera preferido el a poca mierda esa. No volveremos hablar de tus… eso y tampoco de lo otro.

—¿De qué…? No. Claro.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo y luego bufó. Se apresuró a alejarse, tomar la pelota anti-estrés y subirse en el marco de la ventana.

—Me iré por un rato, tengo… trabajo que hacer. Y luego volveré y podremos…

—¿Comer ramen?

—Comer ramen y dormir. Y volver al Sengoku. ¡Termina de estudiar para que podamos recuperar los fragmentos!

Dicho lo cual, saltó hacia el exterior. Tenía que mantener su fachada de macho que se respeta y amedrentar a un viejo pervertido. Sacarle los pocos dientes que le quedaban si era necesario.

Kagome lo observó alejarse con su pelota anti-estrés (que iba a necesitar a medida que intentara concentrarse pero siguiera dándole vueltas a lo dicho por Inuyasha), pensando dos cosas: por qué razón Inuyasha se había llevado su pelotita en primer lugar, y cómo podía ser que el muy idiota hubiera arruinado el momento perfecto de besarla.

Bueno, los misterios de la naturaleza, de los hanyō's, de los viejos seniles… de Matemática… no podría resolverlos todos ni en una vida entera. De momento, se sacó las bragas del sostén, las guardó de nuevo en el cajón (a lo mejor algún día podría enseñárselas a Inuyasha de otra forma) y tiró las fotos provocativas (cuasi comprometedoras) de las modelos a la basura, todo con una sonrisa.

De repente, no se sentía amenazada por todas esas mujeres. A los ojos del (torpe) hombre que le interesaba, ella era más bella. Además, se sentía más amenazada por la horda de exámenes que tendría que rendir.

* * *

 **—Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola!~ Como el sumario lo indica, este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para **Peach** , respondiendo a su pedido en el foro **¡Siéntate!**. Peach: espero que lo disfrutes, está escrito con mucho amor y sudor (es que hace un calor terrible jiji, pésimo chiste, pero verdad absoluta). Te adoro muchísimo, mamá Peach :)

Hace un largo tiempo que estaba pirañeando (dícese del acto de rondarle cual piraña) los retos de cumpleaños del foro, así que al final me decidí por escribirle algo a Peach, dado que aún estamos en enero (¡algo es algo, aunque llegue con dos semanas de retraso!)~ Además, qué bien se siente escribir de esta pareja y escribir HUMOR (o algo parecido a eso). SIENTO LA IDIOTEZ INUNDAR MIS VENAS, QUÉ BIEN SE SIENTE.  
Ya tenía mucho drama encima, ajá ajá.

Los invito a dejar sus comentarios. No se olviden sintonizar su canal favorito para seguir leyendo historias iguales o peores~ (y muy de vez en cuando, mejores),

Mor.

Postdata: Por cierto, esas bragas _no son las de Kagome_. Solo que ella en ese momento no puede darse cuenta. El abuelo está loco, pero no tanto... XDDD


End file.
